sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Dupain-Angels
Appearance Clothing: He wears a yellow tank top and a pair of orange shorts. He also wears a pair of yellow sneakers along with a pair of orange oval glasses. Hair Color: White. Hair Style: Wild and spiky all around, he styles it himself. Fur Color: Black. Eye Color: Scarlet Red. Height: One foot one inch. Weight: Thirty pounds. Jack's Family Marley: Mother. Jack loves his mother very much and shows it every day. While he is too young to know when not to annoy her, she does, in turn, protect him from a lot of everyday dangers. A perfect duo. Kalt; Father. Jack's father who disappeared shortly after Jack was conceived. Due to this, Jack has never met him. But judging by Marley's reaction whenever he's brought up, Jack assumes it's for the best, even if he doesn't fully understand it. Blake: Grandfather. Jack's grandfather who is known throughout Mayak as a master wizard. Jack finds this amazing and aspires to become as talented. Blake on the other hand wishes he would focus on being a kid, as using magic isn't as easy as one thinks. Matthew "Burst": Jack's great-grandfather and a vampire. At first, Jack was scared due to the stories bullies at school told about vampires. But after meeting Burst, he grew to like him. Burst doesn't know what to think about Jack, but that is mostly due to the surprise of already have a great-grandson. Hannah: Jack's Great-Aunt. Jack doesn't see her very much due to a lack of free time. But she does send him gifts every now and then as a means of apologizing. To which Jack always enjoys. Relationships Friends: Nails. An old friend of Jack's mother. The two see each other when Nails babysits. The two are known to cause many problems for the neighborhood, but only in good fun. Pansino: A friend at school who trades lunches with Jack. The two met when seats during lunch were full and they had to share a table, now ever the best friends. And, Texdra. Jack's playground partner. The two get along great and the only time there's an issue is when she teases Jack. Enemy: Mr. Cheng. Jack's teacher. Jack seems to think that Mr. Cheng has it out for him, for whatever reason. What he doesn't know is that Mr. Cheng is just trying to make sure he doesn't misbehave during class. Abilities Abilities: Perhaps due to an interest in literature and reading a lot of books very quickly. He has gained the ability to read at such a high level that most teachers seem to think he's a genius. Continuing on his family's legacy, Jack is able to use magic, but very minor magic at the moment, like being able to levitate stuff. And, Jack is able to play the flute after practicing for band class. Special Ability: Possibly due to his limited and latent vampiric blood shared by his mother and grandfather, Jack is able to cause minor changes in weather. And with training later, who knows what could fully come from it. Weaknesses: The Dark, due to being so young, Jack is terrified of the dark, needing a nightlight to sleep. Worms, he's disgusted by them. And, Large crowds. He gets scared that he will lose track of his mother when in a large crowd. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities Category:Candidate for Deletion